Pretty Good Liars
by Daisy12214
Summary: A combination of Love, Drama, Hate, and Tragedy between 5 high school friends and one deceased or so they think... Its been a year sinc e she's been gone but it seems like just yesterday we were in my barn talking about boys and how much her life was better than ours.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter:1 The Beginning It's been a year since Ali died, last summer actually. But it feels like just yesterday me, Emily, Hanna, Aria and Ali were in my barn talking about boys and how much Ali's life was so much better than ours. Yeah, I know what your thinking Ali's totally concieded and selfish and actually your right she just made us feel special,... It was like if you didn't role with Ali then you were a nobody. I mean Ali was the popular girl at Rosewood High and if you weren't with Ali then you were against her and trust me you don't wanna be on Ali's bad side... Yeah behind that pretty face is a seriously dangerous person you just don't know what she's capable of but your about to find out...

AUTHOR: Hi! I'm so excited this is my first story and I hope you guys like it. I decided to do a pretty little liars fan fiction type thing because I love pretty little liars and for those of you who think pretty little liars is corny and girly its really not it has suspense and drama it keeps you wanting more and I love it so I really hope you guys enjoy this story I've actually planned everything out already and its good please rate and review the first chapter and I'll update soon thank! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter:2 Another Year at Rosewood

Another year at Rosewood High is just what I need because I love this school...No I hate this school but not for the usual reasons like the teachers and the bad food, but because i have to see Emily and Hanna around here, oh yeah Aria moved to Iceland in eighth grade because her dad was teaching their but to be honest I think its because Ali and Aria caught her dad making out with his assistant Merideth and he didn't want Ella to find out. But that summer everything changed...that night everything changed...the girl we knew..Alison Dilaurentis was found dead or at least they thought and as soon as we found out we were skeptical because we just couldn't believe that our leader, our friend Ali was gone and there was nothing we could do about it. After we attended the funeral none of us spoke to each other at school anymore I mean Emily said hi to me like once and Hanna and her puppet Mona are now the Popular girls at school and arias gone and then there's just me I'm all alone...

SPENCER WAKE UP! Huh? Oh my I'm so sorry I didn't even know I was asleep, Emily why didn't you wake me up? Oh sorry spence...er. hi? ah me to, just what page are we on? We are on page 6...(Bell Rings) 65. Thanks Em...ily. Okay class your assignments are due on Monday have a great weekend. So Spencer how have you been? I've been okay Emily I'm just stressed out because its junior year and I have to start applying to colleges and stuff. Oh yeah I forgot how totally obsessed you were with school. Hey I am not obessed with school I just have to get into a good college that's all and...Emily what are you staring at? (Turns to look at Hanna) oh yea Hanna. Ya know when did she become miss popular because last time I checked she was hefty Hanna. Emily! That's so rude how could you say that. Well because its true Spence she acting just like Ali last week I even saw her wearing her purple blouse. No Emily your exaggerating why would she wear Ali's clothes. Because Ali left it there Spence...she's coming over here shhhh! Your acting like she's famous she just Hanna. Well I got to go so see you later spence. Okay bye Emily. Hi spencer. Hey Hanna what's up? Oh nothing I thought I should come say hi. Really? Because we see each other everyday and your just now saying hi?

Okay the real reason i came over here is because I saw you talking to Emily and I thought "A" was sending text's again. Well no and what's wrong with talking to Emily...unlike you she actually says hi to me sometimes, look I go to go Hanna I'll see you around okay? Okay Spence...er bye and look I'm sorry.

Author: okay guys so I hope you guys like the story so far and I want to say thank you to my reviewers for reading the first chapter and reviewing it means a lot to know that you actually like it so far and I will update soo please review and if you have any notes don't be shy please tell me about them in your review thanks! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter:3 Fallouts and Forgiveness

So after having that little argument with Hanna I decided to go home.

DOOR SLAMS.

MOM, DAD I'M HOME!...I BROUGHT PIZZA WITH ME! -no answer- Well I guess no one's home looks like I'll be eating alone then...or I can call Emily and maybe she'll come over. -Calls Emily- Hello? Hey Em it's Spence I was wondering if you want to come over and have pizza and watch a movie with me? "Uh...sure Spencer I'll be over in a bit." Okay great see you in a bit. "Hey Spencer why all of sudden you want me to have dinner with you?" No reason I just thought it was time to catch up, it's been a while ya know? "Yea sure okay Spencer I'll be there in a bit, bye." (5 minutes later someone knocks at the door) COMING! -opens door- Oh! it's just you and why didn't you use your keys? "Wow and to think I brought you your favorite ice cream, well I'll just eat it then and because I left them here." Wait no, no, no you got me my favorite ice cream? "Well I did until you despised me. -laughs- I'm so sorry mom I was just waiting for Emily and I thought it was her instead of you. Well ok here's your ice cream then, and did I just here you say that Emily Fields is coming over here tonight?" -hesitates- Yes, mom I invited Emily over to catch up. "Wait I don't understand this you haven't spoken or mention anything about that girl and your other friends since Ali's funeral, Why now?" Look mom I just want to catch up with Emily that's all. "If that's the case Spencer why didn't you invite Hanna over as well?" I didn't want Hanna to come that's why and thank you by the way for the ice cream, I just love butter pecan. "You're very welcome dear, okay well I'm going to head to bed now you and Emily have fun and tell her I said Hi as well.' -kisses Spencer- Hey mom where's dad and Melissa? "Your father is away on another business trip and Melissa went to visit Wren in Philadelphia." Ok well goodnight then mom.

-Door bell rings- COMING! "Hi! Spencer hey I hope you don't mind but I invited..." EMILY! "WHAT I THOUGHT IT WAS OK TO INVITE HER IF I WOULD'VE KNOWN YOU WOULD MAKE SUCH A BIG DEAL ABOUT IT I WOULD'NT HAVE BROUGHT HER!" HOW COULD YOU THINK IT'S OK TO BRING HER HERE, YOU WERE JUST JUMPING DOWN MY THROAT SAYING HOW SUCH A BAD PERSON SHE WAS! "Really Emily, I'm a bad person?" Hanna say's sarcastically. "In my defense that was before you came over and talked to me about ya know the "A" thing." I DONT CARE WHAT SHE DID SHE CANN...wait did you just say the "A" thing? said Spencer blankly "Yes, that's why I came trust me I wouldn't be here for anything else." Really? Well then let's sit, eat and talk. -Emily gives a sigh of relief- (2 HOURS LATER) Ok bye guy's see you tomorrow at school. "Bye" says Hanna sarcastically. "Look Spence. I'm really sorry I brought her but she came to my house saying that she tried to tell you about A and that you wouldn't listen so she thought she should come to me. Anyways after she told me how A has been sending her texts again I thought you would want to know so when you invited me it was a perfect time to bring it up and we came over, look just don't be mad at Hanna she had no idea we were coming over here I told her we were going to the mall." Emily it's ok as you can see we all needed this and besides even though we talked about A we still had time to catch up...so chill out and I'll see you tomorrow at school okay? "okay. bye Spence."

THE NEXT MORNING...

MOM I'M LEAVING FOR SCHOOL! "Spencer you don't need to shout I'm right here." Oh! sorry mom I thought you were upstairs getting ready so I just... "Well unfortunately I'm woke up a little earlier and got ready so I'm having breakfast, now what were you saying dear?" Just that I was leaving and I'm going to be late getting home because I'm going to The Apple Rose Grille with Emily and Hanna after school. "Okay well it's nice to know that your reconnecting with your friends sweetie have a good time and tell them I said Hello, I'm off to work now Spence. see you when I get off and be safe." Okay I will...wait mom are you okay? "Yes, I'm fine Spencer why ask such a thing?" I just thought -see's the puzzled look on Veronica's face- "Spence. Spencer are you there?" Oh, huh...uh yea I'm just going to head to school now love you bye. -door slams- "Teenagers never did understand them." -Veronica leave's-

AUTHOR'S NOTE: hey guys well at the point I hope you guys enjoy the story and I have started writing chapter 4 however I wont update it until probably friday or saturday because I have a dentist appointment coming up and I'm getting my braces tightened so yea pain but I will update soon please follow/and review and thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story or followed it means so much to me and the next chapter I think you'll be surprised to know what happens and I know its a little boring but I promise next chapter will be exciting thank you guys again. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: "A" Really is Back!

SPENCER! Shouts Emily from across the hall. Oh, hey guys are we still on for The Grille after school? "Yea I just have to do something but I'll meet you guys there." Says Hanna worriedly. Is everything okay Hanna? Asked Spencer suspiciously. "Uh!, yeah, yeah I just need to go home and tell my mom somethig that's all." Okay well then we'll meet you there, come on Emily.

-Phone beeps- Hannah blankly stares at her phone and reads the message. Hey, Hanna party at my house at 7 hope to see you there-Jessica P.S swimwear attire. -Mona walks up- "Hey, Han you ready to go shopping they have a 50% off sale at Forever 21 and Tiffany's and well a lot of stores, so ready?" Mona say's excitedly. Actually Mona I have plans with Emily and Spencer today why don't you go and pick us some stuff out and after we'll meet at your house so I can see what you got and compare outfits. "Okay…. Wait why are you ditching me to hang out with those loosers?" I'm not im just….it's for a english assignment for Fitz. "Okay then…..wait I have Fitz same period as you guys and we don't have an assignment and since when do you do your own homework?" Did I say Fitz.. -Mona nodds- I meant Mr. Fu he gave us a History assignment and I want to do my own work for this once so yea. "Aww. Look at hanna being all smart and stuff okay well I will see you later then ooh I wonder what shade of purple will look good on you." Say's Mona hurriedly walking away. -sighs-…. (door slams) Mom! "I'm in here Hanna!" Okay great I need to talk to you about something very important…."Hanna I need to talk to you!" says Ms. Marin anxiously. What's wrong? Why are you giving me that look like I did something wrong? "Why don't you tell me! –slams phone on the counter- Whoa mom where is this coming from why are you so mad, what did I do? Hanna starts to get nervous. "Hanna did you really think your dad wasn't going to call me and tell me you were'nt answering his calls?" Hanna sighs in relief. I'm not answering his phone calls because the only reason he's even calling is because of the STUPID WEDDING I swear if it wasn't for Isabel's wedding he would'nt even be calling me. Now Hanna you know that's not true he calls you all the time. Said Ms. Marin faintly. "Now mom we both know that's not true, I mean seriously the last time he called before the wedding took place was to tell me happy birthday and my birthday is in March the beginning of March at that so Just stop mom….because we both know he's not the man he used to be….I mean you know all about that don't you after all he did leave you for Isabel. "Hanna look I know you're upset but I am not going let you talk about my marriage like…. You know what mom! Save it I'm going to go hang out with Spencer and Emily for a while so…don't wait up. –She exits the room. I just don't understand I thought that this would work. Said Ashley. (Meanwhile back at The Grille) Spencer I wonder where Hanna is it's been almost an hour maybe we should call her. " Oh come on Emily I'm sure Hanna's on her way, maybe her talk with "mom" ran a little longer than expected." Yeah your probably right she wouldnt...wait why did you put air quotes around mom? "What are you talking about I didn't put air quotes around mom?" Yes you did Spencer I saw you now why did you put air...Hi! Hanna where have you been? "Hey ugh the talk just ran a little long that's all." See I told you it ran a little longer than expected. "Yes you did Spencer...so Hanna what did your mom say? " Oh she chewed me down about how I wasn't answering my dad's "calls" and we got into this big argument and I brought up the marriage and...I just rather not talk about it, but thanks for waiting to eat. -of course- they both said nervously. "what?" Nothing. "You guys didn't wait to eat did you? They say nothing. Wow you guys are so messed up...ya know Mona would never eat without me. " Really well were not Mona Hanna we are Spencer and Emily not Mona." Said Spencer angrily. Dude chill I was just kidding. -laughs- "Well I wasnt ...look we may not be perfect like you and Mona but we are your friends even after what happened okay?" Yea I got it...I'll be right back I'm gonna go get coffee. Hi! Can I get a tall vanilla latte? -sure- thanks. Hanna turns her head to the right and she see's something. "Aria?" Hanna say's loudly.

Authors note: Hi guys sorry I haven't updated sooner I just have been ready busy but I'm going to try and update at least once a week so yea...it took me 4 days to write this chapter and so I hope you guys like it. Aria's back from Iceland how about that so we'll see what kind of drama stirs up next in the next chapter A will be in it soo I can't wait for you guys to read it and thanks make sure to review and follow bye! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Aria?

Aria? Hanna said loudly. –Aria looked at Hanna- shh….. What? "Look I don't want anyone to know I'm back so can you please not tell Spencer and Emily?" What why wouldn't you tell them your back they'll be happy to see you? "Well it would just make things awkward plus I'll see them at school anyways or they'll see me at least." Your coming back to school? "Yes Hanna I still have to go to school ya know." Okay sorry I was just shocked I didn't think you were ever coming back to Rosewood. "Yeah well things change people change.." Yeah I see what happened with your hair? –laughs- "Hey I go to go my mom waiting on me bye Hanna see you tomorrow maybe, and remember don't tell Spencer and Emily. Hey what took you so long Hanna? " I just ran into an old friend that's all." Well I have to go my mom is making me eat dinner with her so I'll see you guys tomorrow. "Yeah me to but I have to study for the exams." said Spencer. Spencer those exams are a month away? Hanna said shockingly. "Come on Hanna did you forget Spencer is a school freak?" Oh yeah I forgot. "Hey I am not a school freak….i just don't want to fail that's all." Spencer said defensively. Well anyways it's 12:00 am and we all need some sleep so goodnight you guys and see you tomorrow.

THE NEXT MORNING…..

BYE MOM! Spencer said while running out the door. (Meanwhile at the Fields house) Emily breakfast is ready! Shouts Mrs. Fields. "I'll be right down." Said Emily, Hurry you're going to be late you only have 10 minutes! "Alright so what's for breakfast?" Well let's see we have sausages, blueberry pancakes, and orange juice. "Certainly sounds good mom thank you." Well that's great but you don't have time to eat it, so go grab your bag and I'll pack it for you. "Mom I don't think moist pancakes will taste good or satisfy my hunger for lunch no thanks..love you bye." Emily let me make you a sandwich at least I don't want you to starve! It's okay mom I'll buy something from school I won't starve I promise love you! (Meanwhile at the Marin's house)…. Love you bye mom! "Hanna hang on a minute." Look mom I love to stay and chat but I got to get to school. "It will only take a minute, -Hanna sighs- okay look I'm sorry about last night I didn't think of it from your point of view…you were right about him about never calling unless he wants something so I'm sorry." So does this mean I don't have to go to the wedding? "Oh, no you're going to the wedding, you can't miss your fathers wedding." Mom but…uh uh no and if's or buts about it your going and that's final now I love you and have a great day go to school. Okay love you..oh how was the grille with Emily and Spencer? "It was good I saw an old friend." Okay love you have a good day bye. Emily! "Oh hey Paige what's up?" Nothing just came over to say I'm going to crush at the swim meet today that's all. "Yeah right we both know I'm going to win. –laughs- Hey babe, you ready? Ben said. "Yeah, Paige I'll see you at the meet?" –Paige nods- Okay well see you later. Hanna wait up! Wow for someone who likes that class you sure ran out the door quickly. "Well I got to get a few things from my locker so….. –Everyone turns to look at Aria- Hanna! Someone shouts from across the hall. –it was Spencer, she walks over to Spencer. Yeah Spence? "What is she doing back I thought she was living in Alaska? Actually Iceland and looks like she's back now so.. "Yeah but why all of a sudden come back, you think she's getting texts from A to?" Only one way to find out…No Hanna what are you doing don't call her over here…Aria over here! "Oh god Hanna you just drew attention to us." So? "Easy for you to say you're used to having all eyes on you when you walk in not for us." Hey guys! "Hi Aria how you been?" said Emily anxiously. I've been okay but…..Look Aria the real reason I called you over here is because I wanted…well we wanted to know if you're getting texts from A? "Oh….. Well are you? –Hanna!- Sorry sheesh. Yeah I am that's why I came back to find out if it's starting again, because I can't deal with this not after what happened with Ali and I'm certainly not going to be next if it is happening again so. "I feel you on that one Aria because I can't die I have way to many things going for me". Said Emily nervously. Look no ones going to die because were going to make sure A doesn't come back we are not going to let him or her ruin our lives for a second time, we deserve happiness and relief. "Spencer what do you think A did he/she gave us a break but he's or she's is going to strike again because that's what A does and we all know he/she will stop at nothing to make sure we are in Hell again." Said Hanna. "Hanna and that's why we need to tell the police this time because I hate being investigated when things like weird things from out of the blue happen." Emily said nervously. "We cannot go to the police because then they'll notify our parents and I'll have to tell my dad the real reason why I came back and that cannot happen." Aria said defensively. "Okay look we'll all meet up after school at The Grille later ok and if something happens we all know the text we send so we'll be fine." –the liars phones beep- Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, I'm back kisses-A

Authors note- Okay hey guys I know I haven't updated in I think a week and im sorry a lot has happened since the last time I updated so I will try my best to write a little earlier this time, but I think this is a great chapter actually probably one of my favorites to well anyways I hope you guys liked this chapter and A will make his/her strike in the next chapter I think it's time so yeah. Please review and follow my story thank you.

I think it's time I had some fun with the liars don't you think?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: "A" Comes Back!

They stare at the phone wondering what to say next, just then spencer says "It's on!"

Aria starts to back away. Aria where are you going? Emily asked. I can't do this...I thought I could but I just can't...I'm not ready, I'm sorry. said Aria. "Aria look I know its scary but if we don't find out who A is soon she/he is going to start toying with our lives and family's again we have to do this for us, do it for your father I mean A almost ruined your fathers marriage." You're right I've got to do this, not just for me but for my father to. "Okay well we got to get to class now and if we don't hurry were going to be late." said Hanna anxiously. Right we'll talk some more about the A situation at lunch meet you guys at the table. said Emily. -Bell Rings- They all walk to their classes.

Class it is time to hand in your essay's on The Hunger assignment.

I didn't even pay attention to what the teacher said but I had a feeling it was something about the essay he had us do so I like every one else handed in my paper...but I don't know I just couldn't focus my mind was to busy thinking about my family and wondering if A is going to hurt them I mean after Alison died her family just shut down they stop talking to us and when we would see them in the morning they wouldn't even wave at us we just looked at each other, and for some crazy reason I get the feeling Mrs. D thinks I killed Ali or at least had something to do with it as if she blamed me for it but I mean she probably thinks because me and Ali fought all the time I killed but no I didn't...just then my thought's got interrupted. "Spencer are you paying attention?" asked Mr. Cage. Yeah I'm fine I just was listening to you talk about how some us did on the essay that's all. "Spencer I haven't even collected all of them yet, please pay attention I know you have a good grade in this class but you still loose points based on your actions remember that." said Mr. Cage. -Lunch Bell Rings- Okay class you are dismissed see you all on Monday. On that note I had to go meet up with some friends for lunch.

"Hanna where are you going?" Mona asked. Sorry Mona I got lunch plans today. "with who, is it Noel Kahn because he is totally hot although Sean might get mad if he sees you with him. No it is not Noel Kahn I'm having lunch with some old friends. Hanna said nervously. "wait is it with the Ali gang I thought you said you didn't want to talk to hem because it brought up "hefty Hanna moments"? Okay look don't start I know what I said but Aria's back and we want to catch up with her and stuff and just talk about Iceland okay? "Okay look Hanna you know I love you but talking to them might ruin you're social life like seriously just come with me okay because I'd hate to see you end up as you know what again hanging out with those losers." said Mona while grabbing onto Hanna's right arm and pulling her in the opposite direction. LET ME GO MONA! Hanna shouted. "Look I am just trying to help you Hanna, stop trying to ruin your life Aria comes back and it's like your a whole new person." HAVING LUNCH WITH AN OLD FRIEND MAKES ME A NEW PERSON, NO IT DOESNT IT JUST MEANS I WANT TO KNOW ABOUT HER EXPERIENCE, look can you pick me up for Jessica's party tonight at 8:00 I want to be fashionably late so everyone will look at us when we make an entrance. "Now your talking what are you wearing?" Mona asked. Teal and white. "Cute I wear pink and white then pick you up at 8:30 bye!." Mona then walked off. (Meanwhile in the lunch room)...

Hey guy's this is my boyfriend Ben, Ben these are my friends Aria, Hanna, and Spencer. -Hi! Ben- they all say in synced. Ben could you go get me some chips? asked Emily. "Sure I'll be right back." said Ben -Ben walks off.- "Emily why did you bring Ben? asked Aria. Look I didn't intentionally he surprised me and he wanted to eat lunch so. "We'll just talk later then how about we meet up at my place at 7? said Spencer. "Can't going to Jessica's party tonight sorry." Wait Jessica invited you to that party? asked Emily. "Yeah why?" asked Hanna. No reason but I will see you there because I got invited to, what are you wearing? "Teal and white you?" Pink and white. said Emily. Wait what, Mona's going to have a cow what does it look like? "It has a silver circle in the middle with white polka dots all over the bikini why?" asked Emily. Mona oh god Em, Mona is going to be upset your wearing the same bikini as her can you change it please? asked Hanna. "No, no okay look I don't care if me and Mona wear the same bikini I'm not changing, ask her to change." Emily said frustrated. If I ask her to change her outfit it'll ruin her mood the whole night can you please just change, she'll think it's because she looks fat or something in it please Emily. "I'm not going to change this outfit Hanna, Ben chose this he thinks it looks sexy on me so I'm keeping it unless Ben said he doesn't like then I'm not changing it sorry." Emily said fiercely. Emily? "I got to go talk to you guys later. Emily walks away.

Hanna you know that was wrong. said Spencer. "Well I didn't mean to hurt her feelings I just didn't want Emily to end up on Mona's bad side that's all." Well you did and now she's upset nice going Hanna, Aria shouldn't we head to the mall now we don't want to miss our appointment. "Right our fittings well bye Hanna." said Aria -they walked away- Then there was one...well I might as well head home and get ready for the party.

(Meanwhile at the mall) I feel bad for lying to Hanna Spencer. "Aria come on she hurt Emily's feelings why do you feel bad if anything she should be the one who feels bad... I mean seriously why would you tell somebody what they can and cannot wear, Hanna had right to do that Emily can wear whatever she wants whenever she wants last time I checked Hanna's not her mother." said Spencer. Okay I agree with you on that she didn't have the right to say anything but if you think about Hanna was just looking out for Emily she didn't want Mona to say anything about her. Aria said defensively. "Look I don't care if she wanted to lookout for Emily so much then she should have just told Mona off if she decided to say anything, now let's just drop the subject please." said Spencer. Fine.

(Back at Hanna's House) MOM! I'm home. "Oh! Hi Hanna how was school?" asked Mrs. Marin. It was okay me and Emily got into and argument and now she's mad at me so yeah. "Well what happened?" asked Mrs. Marin. Well see what happened was I told Emily that I was going to this party tonight and come to find out she is going to and she's going to wear the same outfit as Mona and I told her to change it because I didn't want Mona to you know chew her out, and she got mad and said no and then stormed off.

"Well no offense Hanna I would have gotten mad to. You can't just tell someone what they can and cannot wear I mean seriously...actually your going to apologize to her at this party you forgot to tell me about tonight." Oops sorry mom I was going to ask when I got home, actually I need to get ready that is if I can go? asked Hanna. "Yes you can go Hanna just next time let me know and make sure you apologize to Emily to, now I'm going to the grocery store to buy some food I'll be back." said Mrs. Marin. Okay bye mom. (30 Minutes Later)...

Door slams. "MOM! IS THAT YOU?" asked Hanna. (no one replies) "MOM! ARE YOU THERE?" (no one reply's) (Hanna goes downstairs) "HAHA very funny mom, now quit joking around." (All the lights are turned off) "Mom why do you have the light's turned off, it's like really dark down here?" asked Hanna. (she turns on the lights to find a person standing over the counter with a black hoodie on) Shocked she stands and wait's for him to turn around then she grabs the toaster and throws it at them. He/She starts chasing Hanna, she runs towards the door grabs the umbrella and takes a quick glance behind her before she runs out the door. "AHHHHHH! HELP, HELP ME!" she screamed. Out of no where a car hits Hanna and she falls to the ground.

Author's Note: Hey guys I finally updated I can honestly say I have worked really hard on this chapter and I'm impressed with myself I kind of didn't know where I was going when I first started writing this chapter but it definitely shaped into a wonderful full of suspense chapter I just hope Hanna's alright LOL an di hope you guys like it would've updated sooner but I felt like it needed a few tweeks trust me this version is better than the original LOL well thank you guys for following but please review, read and follow thanks guys see you next week. Question: what did you think of this chapter?


End file.
